marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Ruud (Earth-928)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Halo City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly hazelCategory:Hazel Eyes) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (formerly blondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Furred lupine form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former enforcer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Ron Lim | First = X-Men 2099 #30 | Last = 2099: World of Tomorrow #8 | HistoryText = Wulff began his adolescent life allied with a group of miscreants named the Wild Boys who went about causing trouble and harm to others. During the course of his tenure with them, the Wild Boys came to Halo City. Wulff had a change of heart towards the ideals of the group and left them, which they saw as a "betrayal". While dodging his former friends, Wulff was rescued by Morphine Somers and brought to the Xavier's Home for Indigent Children, where he joined X-Nation. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the messiah for himself. He attacks the children and succeeds in capturing Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decide to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture. They undergo brutal torture. They were able to escape, but upon their return home they found that Xavier's was devastated. Their home, an orphanage, had been blown up by the Atlantean army and their city was being flooded. The staff who had raised them, the Sisterhood of the Howling Commandos, had been murdered. The crew spends days on the street, tired, hungry and homeless. To add insult to injury, Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten alongside the Wild Boys, who had sought out Wulff for revenge. After they were revived, Exodus continued to try and sway their opinion to his side, but some implicitly didn't trust Exodus. The rest of the group joins in that opinion when Exodus refuses to save the human population of Halo City. They reject his leadership. After Clarion sacrificed himself in the battle with Exodus, the rest of the kids were teleported away by Mademoiselle Strange to face their uncertain futures. They traveled to the Savage Land, the last inhabitable place on earth, and began to form a society there. While they were building the settlement, a person who was infected with the techno-organic virus washes up on shore and warns Spider-Man about the "city in the mists". Spider-Man set out on a boat to investigate with Wulff and Uproar stowed away secretly. Their boat was blown up by the Wild Boys, who had started a floating boat colony off the coast. Wulff and Uproar were fished out of the water by them and, when they discovered that they had captured the "traitor" to their group, began to devise wicked plans for them. They put Wulff through a procedure called "the gauntlet" which mutated him further into a more lupine form. Then they forced Wulff to fight Uproar in a gladiator arena to the death. Fortunately, Uproar is able to revert his friend to a more sensible mindframe though he is distressed by his more animalistic form. The pair is saved by a mysterious woman named Fiona. She leads them to the man in charge, the Vulture. Wulff tries to gain revenge but the Wild Boys intervene and Wulff is badly injured in the fray. The pair escapes but becomes stuck at sea. While there, Wulff begins to explore his new heightened form and realizes that he wants to more fully discover himself. He dives off of the boat, seemingly leaving Uproar to himself. Wulff tells his friend he hears of a boat nearby that should rescue him. | Powers = Feral Physiology: Wulff is endowed with heightened levels of strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes, animal-keen senses, a slight healing factor, and sharpened claws and teeth. Like most stereotypical Marvel feral characters, he also has a hard time controlling his temper, and occasionally goes into animalistic fits called berserker rages. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Lupine Form